In the field of rolling bearings, a method of increasing the number of rolling elements is generally known as a technique of improving load carrying capacity. When the number of rolling elements is increased, a circumferential interval between the rolling elements is reduced. In this regard, by increasing a diameter of a cage, the cage has a relatively wide circumferential width, and rigidity of the cage can be ensured. Therefore, from the viewpoint of improving the rigidity of the cage, it is desirable to minimize a clearance between the cage and a raceway surface (an outer ring/an inner ring).
A bearing allowing contact between a cage and a raceway surface of an outer ring during operation is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-188738 (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-188738